Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Chasing Snape is my hobby
Summary: This is MY version of 'Order of the Phoenix'. Chapter one is the only current chapter, But I'll write more.


My version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
  
I am bored as per usuall and I cannot wait for Harry Potter and order of the Phoneix to come out. Rumours say that it won't be out 'till summer 2003 :-(   
Disclaimers: I don't own anything in this unless I make stuff up. Surely you'll know if I make it up. Also, This is a mix of rumours and stuff I've made up, This is not what the book'll be like so.  
  
  
Chapter one - .  
  
  
As Harry usually was during the dreary summer afternoons he was left alone. Known to many a wizard as the boy who lived and the winner of the Triwizard tournament. But to his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia he was a freak. He hated staying with them. He wanted to stay with his godfather Sirius black, But he was still seen to many as an escaped criminal. Many things were going through his head but he had no one to turn to. He was alone in his room with no one but Hedwig his pet snowy owl for company. There was nothing he could do except wait for September when he would return to his fifth year in Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry! Get down here now!!!" his uncle was shouting angrily from downstairs. He went downstairs reluctantly.  
He got to the Front room to see his uncle sitting angrily in his chair, his moustache quivering.  
"What is it uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.  
"What is this?" his uncle asked showing a peice of paper.  
"I don't know uncle Vernon." Harry replied quickly.  
"An OWL just dropped it in through the window. I thought that maybe you might know something about. Or maybe that owl of your's has admirers?" Vernon was bearing down on Harry.  
"Maybe I should take it upstairs Uncle Vernon, As it seems to be upsetting you so much." Harry said trying to take his letter.  
"This is something to do with that stupid school you go to! What was it? Pigspots?" Vernon hissed.  
"Hogwarts!" Harry corrected snappily.  
"I don't care! I am not letting you have this letter! And So, I am going to burn it." Vernon said throwing the paper into the fire place.  
"How could you do that?!?! That might have been really important! For all you know that could have been informing us of your impending doom!" Harry said trying to scare Vernon.  
"Well, I'm more likely to die from their idiotic teachers coming and taking you to that foolish school!" Vernon scowled.  
"The teachers are not stupid! Dumbledore is one of the most powerfull wizards ever known!" Harry shouted. He afterwards gave a bit of thought about defending the teachers. After past experiances he wasn't sure about defending Snape.  
"I do not care about this stupid Dumbly idiot! Magic is just an excuse to make freaks like you feel more important than us normal people with normal lives. But trust me... You are not important, you are not special, You are just a freak! Go to your room!" Vernon hissed.  
Harry stormed out the room and his cousin Dudley stood in the hallway.  
"Is little Harry in trouble again? Maybe a few punches could do the job! I need a new punchbag!" Dudley said.  
"Not likely! Abra Cadabra Skizledeedee!" Harry hissed making some words to sound like he was doing magic.  
"DAD!!!! MUM!!!!! Harry's doing you know what!" Dudley shouted. He had been acting like this since Harry got back from his first year. Harry ran upstairs before Vernon and Petunia could come anywhere near him. He hid in his room and locked it shut.  
  
Hedwig had been startled by the sudden slamming of the door so she started hooting excitedly. Harry was going to be in trouble for sure. It was a day untill his birthday and as usuall Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley knew nothing of it, Or if they did they were doing a good job of being ignorant. It seemed that nothing more could go wrong today, but he could never tell. He decided that he'd just get on with some homework for school. He knew he had plenty to do. Like Snape was being paticularly Vindictive with the homework and gave every student as much homework as he could think of. Harry was sort of glad that his teachers had given him so much homework. It gave him something to do in the slow summer, Even if he had to do it without the Dursleys knowing.  
  
Harry was in the middle of writing an essay about a potion that was invented by Tagliente bolla, an italian wizard who was famous for his works on potions, when he had an intreaguing thought. Ususally when the Dursleys were being like they were, He was rescued by someone. On his first year he was saved by Hagrid. The Second he was saved by his best friend Ron as well as his brothers Fred and George. The third year, He ran away and got on the Knight bus to the Leaky Cauldron. And last year he was allowed to go to a Quidditch Cup match with Ron and his family. Maybe this year would be the same, he thought. But then again, His life had never been an easy one. Even when he was one year old his mother and father were killed by the Evil lord Voldemort. But Harry was the only person to survive the curse Voldemort had used on people. Why? Why, he thought.  
Harry shook his head to himself and tried to concentrate on Tagliente Bolla and the potion.  
  
Hours later after he had finished his essay and a few other pieces of homework he was ordered to go to bed by his Uncle. He got in his bed and said goodnight to Hedwig who hooted softly in reply. Harry turned the light off and lay in his bed. He took off his NHS Glasses and put them on the bedside table. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but suddenly his lightning shaped scar on his forehead started burning. He had started getting used to the burning because it happened often. He just knew that Voldemort was out there plotting his return to power. But what stumped him was what Voldemort was planning this time? He had already killed Cedric Diggory, The Popular Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Captain, How much lower could Lord Voldemort stoop?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so, this is chapter ONE to my fic. 


End file.
